Dicing with Death Episode 040
Qualneer Recap Day 149 (continued) Qualneer, Michelle and Arwell arrive in the inn called "The Early Bird" called Glenberg in the evening. Qualneer gets 2 rooms for 7 days. Michelle heads downstairs to ask the innkeeper about a healer. Michelle is told about Old Man Gilmore, who the Innkeeper summons. Qualneer and Michelle let Arwell rest. On Arwell's collar is a wound on her neck, a ring of bite marks, her temples are still tinged blue. Michelle investigates the circlet and says it drains lifeforce from the wearer. The blue marks are like the blue marks Qualneer had on him when he work up on the beach on Day 1. The energy is stored magically in the circlet, power that could be used to cast spells. An hour later, Old Man Gilmore arrives. He says the bites on her neck were done by a human, or something that resembles a human. Qualneer leaves for the other room, while Michelle waits with Arwell and he healer. Old Man Gilmore is nervous of Qualneer. He treats all of Arwell's wounds and lacerations, and the other signs of trauma. After seeing to Arwell, Old Man Gilmore treats Qualneer then leaves. Day 150 Qualneer stays in bed and rests. Michelle heads into town to buy a 73 gold lute. Michelle plays the music in the tavern. In-between the sets of music, she gets information on the Bastard of Ashenholdt's men. They seem to be east of the river. A pig farmer talks about his farm being raided for all it's pigs. Day 152 Qualneer is woken early in the morning with a knocking noise. He checks his door. He opens the door and no one is around. Qualneer wakes Michelle to go investigate, then Qualneer goes back to bed. Michelle goes to investigate. She finds the tapping from an enormous white bird tapping on the glass of Qualneer's window. Michelle opens the door and the birds rushes in. The bird whispers a message to Qualneer from Sunblade. The Sunblade warns that Qualneer is being hunted and Sunblade has sent someone, Gareth, to help Qualneer get to Seagate then back to Solstace. Qualneer goes back to bed. Michelle is perturbed. Michelle performs again in the common room, and keeps an eye out for Gareth. Day 153 In the evening Gareth arrives dramatically. Gareth tells Michelle that they are being watched for some time. Also 30 riders from the Bastard of Ashenholdt are on the way. Gareth goes to talk to Qualneer, who is asleep in his room. Gareth says he thinks Qualneer is drugged. Gareth tells Qualneer that they have to leave, the Bastard of Ashenholdt's riders are on the way. Qualneer wants to say so he can get Bloodletter back. Old Man Gilmore returns to see to Qualneer and Arwell. Michelle and Gareth ask Old Man Gilmore about Qualneer being drugged, and Old Man Gilmore is under the impression that Qualneer is a vampire, so is drugging him for the good of everyone. Michelle points out he is just an elf. The Healer won't heal Qualneer unless he is drugged, Michelle makes the compromise that Qualneer will be tied up when he is healed. Michelle asks Gareth about who is watching Qualneer. The necklace from the River Troll is a Hag's Eye and has been watching Qualneer for some time. (Probably Mesphestola the Hag from the Ruins of Old Javis). Day 154 Qualneer wakes up alert without the drugs in his system. Michelle convinces him that the Hag's Eye is being used to by the Bastard of Ashenholdt to spy on him, and they should leave town. They get a metal box to put the Hag's Eye inside. They buy some horses and ride north to Seagate. They arrives to Ashloche at the end of the day. Qualneer is recognised by the townsfolk for the killer of the Dobachu. Qualneer talks with Arwell. She says she was picking blackberries on the way back home back in Faeneer, with no memories after that. Day 156 The party arrives in Seagate. Day 157 The party board a ship heading for Solstace. ]] Map by Thomas George Newman ]] Day 160 The party arrive in Solstace. Qualneer puts Arwell on a ship bound with Faeneer. Qualneer and Michelle visit their house. Ker'Ker'garts Ferth'in'blin has finished building the house, but there is no door to the sewers anymore. Ker'Ker'garts demands payment for the house, and Qualneer pays him in Rubies. Qualneer decides to start his ruby cutting production. Qualneer visits Granite's cousin, Daggart the gemcutter. Daggart has cut the test rubies well. Qualneer invites him back to the house to inspect the other ore. Qualneer lures Daggart into a secret cell into a cell in the basement. Qualneer then goes to the Rosegrove residence to get Imbop back. The Widow Rosegrove greets him. Imbop has shaved his mustash to Qualneer's horror. Qualneer and Michelle then move into their new house and settle in. Fenric Recap *Fenric character creation. :Ryan makes his character as we switch into gear for a Neal DMed game. Stats: 16, 12, 11, 11, 9, 9, 7 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes Category:Fenric Episodes